onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Agus Umar
Agustian Umar, born August 18, 1995, is musician, actor, and comedian most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Agus was born on August 18, 1995. He attend Junior High School 8 and VHS 1. Now Agus currently attend Law program on Samratulangi University. Agus was UnNamed manager. As amanager his task is to keep all UnNamed event to become great. Agus appear as sidekick in UnNamed frachise. Career '2009-2010 (UnNamed and singing debut)' Agus with the rest of UnNamed appear pn two documenter video. On UnNamed, The Documentary, Agus came out as the host and musician. In the real thing Agus hasn't been host but he's really musician. Agus write song and playing instrument. Agus also landed his first singing debut on The Karaoke Scene with singing Baby by by Justin Bieber with Alin, Sari, Emon, and Hamdan. '2010-2012 (Continue with music)' Agus and his friends finally released their full album and three extended play. Agus also continue his music career but he say he want to pursue acting too, then he joint Arthur directorial debut film "Song From The House". He appear as main character "Undershaken". His character becoming popular and has own ringtone for his character name. Agus also write, but he say writing wasn't his way so he's not continue to write. '2012-2014 (Focus on acting)' After his success on Song From The House, Agus said he will appear in more film. Later Agus report will become Lead character on "Funny Ads" with his real life girlfriend Cindy. Agus also will amke appearance on Us, The Movie and UnNamed, The Documentary 2. Agus as well joint UnNamed second album and confirmed for awhile he will leave music and pursue on acting. Agus once again will reprise his role on Song From The House as Undershaken. Agus playing on hist debut voice role as Ezra on animated series High School Story. Later Agus confirmed to becoming part of Horror Comedy movie "Something About That Doll" alongside his UnNamed pals, Arthur and Hamdan. '2014-present (Tour with several indie band and acting continue)' Agus newest movie "Something About That Doll" has been delayed to further note so Agus have nothing to do then lead him to becoming additional guitarist and drummer for several indie band which going on tour. Agus also stated after filming UnFunny that he won't do acting for awhile. Agus confirmed Song From The House 2 still on production but the release date might get pushed to Christmas 2016. Song From the House later has been drop from the film release, Agus then confirmed to reprise his role on Us, The Movie sequel for larger role. After Us, The Movie sequel was put on hold, Agus confirmed he will take some hiatus. Later it's been report, Agus will hiatus after his last film on House of Murder alongside his UnNamed mates's Arthur and Emon and UnFunny 2. Discography UnNamed Discography Filmography Trivia *Agus and Emon always team up on their tasks. *Sometime Agus become Arthur vice. *Agus girlfriend, Cindy was UnNamed guest member. *Agus's voice types is bass. *Agus often sing rock song and use his lower register, Gallery Agus.jpg Wiki-background DSC 2835.jpg DSC 2742.jpg Xox.jpg